Twilights Dawn (Hei X Yin)
by TheBlackWolf50
Summary: Yin is constantly concerned about Hei when he is fighting. But Hei always promises to be careful. But then something happens to Hei while he's fighting... First attempt at writing a Fan Fiction. Please Review! I need some ideas after chapter 2 comes out :/
1. Chapter 1

Yin walks to Hei's apartment after working at the tobacco shop. She'd been there all day, and was ready to eat the delicious food Hei normally makes when she walks in. She turns the corner to enter the complex and she hears a door open and then shut, followed by a scraping noise. She knelt down to touch the water puddle and her spectre sees the land lady sweeping her step. She turns and continues up the flight of steps, when she got to the top, she heard the door open, they were the only ones on the top floor so she assumed it was their door. Then she hears Huangs voice and knows that he'd given them a mission. When she reaches the top Huang tells her to stop, so she does. "What took you so long to get home? Did anyone stop you or were you just shuffling your feet?"

"Shuffling my feet." she says in her sweet mono tone voice. She really hadn't meant to shuffle her feet and be slow, she had just been thinking about what happened two nights ago.

"Well, get here faster next time and you might get the details of the mission from me next time" and with that Huang walks past Yin and down the steps. She continues to the door of their apartment. She supposed that Hei had saw her when Huang left because as she walks up he opens the door. "Thank You" is all she said as she took her seat at the little table he had in the room. She loved coming home to the smell of fried rice, vegetables, and of course, Hei. The smell of Hei always made Yin feel safe, and his presence made her feel even more safe. He set a cup of tea down in front of her.

She loved Hei, his cooking was great, he made her tea just right, and his loving embrace is what she always loved to have at night when they weren't on missions. But she worried on certain missions, _Would he be alright? Is he going to come back to me? Or will I loose him?_ Was always what went through her mind when he put on his mask. But he seemed to be in a good mood right now, besides the feeling of having to go on another mission. She decided not to ask about the mission, and to let Hei bring it up. She heard the wok tap against a plate and knew he was putting the food on her plate. She heard him place it in front of her as he sets his own plate down.

As she nibbles away at her food, she can hear the scraping of chopsticks on his plate as he shovels the food in his mouth. That's the one thing she always found funny about Hei, is how much he actually ate. She thought at some times he could eat enough food for 10 normal people, and in someways it was true. Hei did eat a lot, but it wasn't the kind of food that the teenage boys around town ate, they ate snacks from grocery stores and weird, fuzzy liquids Hei told her were called 'soda'. She kept pondering this on till Hei said "Yin."

"Yes?" she replies back

"Did Huang tell you the details of the mission?"

"No."

"Well, we're to go to a fancy party, find the host Mr. Suzuki and bring him to Huang, alive."

He had a bitter tone on _alive, _did Hei not like the word alive?

He continued saying " You'll distract his wife while I knock him out and bind him. Once I do that we are to leave the party immediately and go to a safe house."

"Does this mean we need to go shopping for a dress?" She didn't know if that was a good thing to ask or if she should have just let him decide for him self, but he replies plainly "Yes we need to get you a new dress. We will go out and find one tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Yin says with that sparkle in her eye that told Hei she was happy

After Hei finished eating Yin started to wash the dishes like she always did. Hei came and helped her _that's not like him, he only helped me a couple of times to teach me how. _He drys the dishes while she washes and rinses them. When they're done washing the dishes it's 7 O'clock at night, and she notices Hei looks very tired, she suspects he is still tired and stressed from the previous mission. So she decides to go into their room and lay down for a few minutes to let Hei regain himself. When shes been in there for 5 minutes Hei comes to the door, "Yin it's time for you to have a bath" she sits up and walks towards Hei as he takes her hand to lead her to the bathroom, "Okay." she replies sweetly to her Hei. _Her Hei... _why did it sound so funny to say it.. when they get to the bathroom Hei says "Let me help you undress"

"Okay" is all Yin replied. Hei undresses her and picks her up gently, and sets her in the tub. She enjoys the feeling of the warm water on her body and relaxes as Hei washes her body. "Hei." she says quietly

"Yes Yin?"

"Are you doing better?"

Hei thought for a moment, contemplating what she would've meant. Then he remembered the other night when he was taking out that contractor and he got a deep cut on his shoulder and on his back."I'm fine Yin. You don't need to worry, I won't be that stupid again"

"What is stupid?" asks Yin with curiosity in her eyes

"The opposite of you." Hei says plainly

"What am I?" Yin asks again

"You're smart. And smart people don't get hurt." Hei pulls Yin into a loving embrace. Yin rests her head on his good shoulder and leans her weight into him. She whispers "I love you." into his ear

Hei whispers back, "I love you too, Yin.".

When Hei is done washing Yin and rinsing her hair he says, "Yin, go into the bedroom and put on one of my shirts as a night gown, I'll be out shortly."

"Okay" she says, turning herself to walk away to the bedroom. Hei watched her then when she was in the other room he drained the tub a thought to himself _why is Yin acting like this, she's a doll, dolls aren't supposed to have feelings and whisper in your ear 'I love you'. _He finishes rinsing out the tub and gets up and goes into the bedroom to find Yin knelling by the bed with her hand in the water glass, scoping to make sure they were safe. She stands up, "No one suspicious" asks Hei with concern in his eyes,

"No." replies Yin

"Good" Hei says as he walks forward and grabs Yin's arm. She turns around and looks him dead in his dark, dark blue eyes, the eyes she knew to be so caring, they almost looked human when they were alone, but around Mao and Huang his eyes had no emotions whatsoever. She had gotten used to this by now, but she still got caught by surprise when Hei gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her lips. Yin brings her hands up to rest on Hei's shoulders and around his neck, pulling him in closer to her. This takes Hei by surprise and he breaks the kiss. "Why did you stop?" Yin asks with a playful look in her eyes.

"Yin, you're going to drive me mad again if I didn't." he says short of breath, "Besides we want to be up early tomorrow to go looking for a dress, right?" he says stroking her hair back


	2. Chapter 2

Out A little earlier than I thought, but oh well! Enjoy!

When Hei woke up in the morning it was extremely bright. He rolled over but remembered Yin was there. So he just turned his head to see what the time was, "7:30" he said in a low voice. Yin stirred when Hei said this. She mumbled "Hei..." then rolled over to face him with her eyes partly opened. "I am hungry." she says through half closed eyes.

"Alright, I'll cook breakfast" Hei says as he sits up from the mattress. He takes another look at Yin as she closes her eyes again.

Hei walks out of the bedroom into the living room/kitchen area to prepare breakfast for Yin and himself. He thinks back to the previous night, '_Why do I always kiss her... she's a doll and they don't know what love is.. or how to feel it.' _He grabs the rice out and rinses it. _'And I'm the most feared contractor, why do I show love and emotion to her..' _ Yin walks out of the bedroom '_Perfect as always' _runs through Hei's mind, He shakes his head so he can focus on making breakfast. He takes the rice out of the sink and lets it drain for a few moments. He grabs some vegetables and chops them up. He watches Yin out of the corner of his eye, "Yin" he says in a kind voice, "please check to make sure it's safe outside."

"Okay" Yin says as she dips her hand in the glass of water on the table. This gave Hei a moment to to focus on breakfast. He throws the rice into the wok and cooks it, followed by the vegetables. While he was mixing the stuff together Yin speaks, "No one except the lady."

"Alright Yin." Hei says pouring water into a mug for her tea. He puts the tea in and lets it steep as he cooks the rice and vegetables. The tea finishes steeping and the rice is almost done, so he puts the tea on the table as well as chopsticks. Yin picks up the tea and takes sips out of it as Hei puts the food on the table. Hei picks up his chopsticks and starts to eat, he looks over at Yin who is still sipping her tea.

"Are you not hungry anymore Yin?" Hei says in a concerned voice. Yin doesn't answer him, Hei grabs her arm "Yin, what's wrong?" Yin turns and faces Hei,

"Are you still hurt?" Is all she said to him. _Why is she so concerned about my injuries from three nights ago? _

"I'm fine Yin. Now please eat, we'll be going out to buy your dress for tonight after breakfast"

"Okay." Yin says as she grabs a piece of food and eats it. Hei picks up his bowl again and starts to shovel the food in his mouth.

When they're finished eating Yin did the dishes as Hei went into the bedroom to get dressed. Hei put on a pair of jeans, and as he was buttoning up his shirt Yin walked in, still wearing Hei's shirt. Hei stops buttoning up his shirt and says "Yin, let me help you get dressed." he slips the shirt over her head and throws it on the bed. Walking over to their dresser he grabs out one of Yin's dresses and un zips the back "Arms up Yin." Hei says kindly as he slips the dress over her head. Hei gently grabbed Yin's shoulders and turns her around so he can zip up her dress. When he zips it up he says "Get some underwear on, while I finish buttoning my shirt."

"Okay" Yin replies walking over to the dresser. Hei resumes buttoning his shirt as Yin grabs some underwear and leggings and puts them on.

They walk down the street and something catches Yin's ear. She stops and says "Hei..." As he turns around to look at her he sees shes looking towards the dome where a piano concert will be tonight. He assumes that she's hearing the pianist rehearse, "Yin, lets get going." he didn't want to be out to long like they were last time they had this kind of mission. "No." is what Yin replied as she walked towards the sound of the piano. Hei grabs her wrist and interlocks his fingers with hers, Yin is still staring in the direction of the music. "Why?" asks Yin looking away from the direction of the music to look into his dark blue eyes. He doesn't answer her, "Hei?" she says in a concerned tone as he turns his head and continues walking. 'W_hy isn't he answering me... is he mad at me again...' _

As they continue walking down the street Hei spots a spectre, It wasn't Yin's because she wasn't touching water. Besides, it wasn't even on water, it was on the side of a building they were walking by. Apparently Yin had noticed it to. as they glanced back at the wall it disappeared. "Weird" Hei said in a low voice. But Yin simply said "It's tracking us." Hei turns to look at Yin,

"Are you sure Yin?"

"Yes." Hei turns down the nearest alley way. Hei tells Yin to kneel next to a puddle. She dips her hand in the puddle and Hei says "Scope and find out who's tracking us, I'll contact Huang and Mao."

"Understood." Yin replies back as she sends out her spectre. Hei grabs his radio out of his pocket and puts his ear piece in, "Huang, Yin says we're being tracked."

Huangs voice comes in over the radio, "For how long?"

"She didn't say, but I saw the spectre only two minutes ago."

"Alright," came Huangs voice through the ear piece "I'll send Mao to your location. By the way, is Yin tracking the spectre?"

"Yes she is. That's the first thing I told her to do."

"Okay good, then we might be able to find the bastard who's tracking you guys. Let me know if Yin finds anything."

"Understood." Hei replied as he put his ear piece in his jacket again. Hei walks over to Yin and kneels down, "Yin, have you found the doll yet?"

"No." is all she simply responded. Hei stands up and leans against a short building on one side of the alley.

Several minutes pass by the time Mao runs down the alley "Hei!" Mao yells out, "Huang told me that he wants you t-" Mao was suddenly cut from Hei's hearing as Yin spoke, "Due west, on the outskirts of the city."

"How far Yin?"

"Ten kilometres from our current location, eight from Huang." Yin replies standing up and dusting off her dress. Hei walks forward to stand next to Yin.

"As I was saying, Huang wanted me to tell you to be ready to go after the doll if necessary. I'll go back and report the place to Huang." Then the cat turns to look at the couple and runs off. Hei takes out his ear piece and says in it quietly, "Mao is coming back to tell you the location of the doll. Yin were there any other people with the doll?"

"Yes. One man and one woman, both are contractors." she replies back staring blankly at the wall opposite them.

"Okay. Did you hear that Huang?"

"Yep. Two contractors with the doll. Now be careful Hei, watch your back to make sure you're not being followed."

"Understood." Hei replies back firmly, trying to sound like his contractor voice, but not completely like it so he doesn't make Yin think he's angry. He puts the ear piece back in his jacket.

He grabs Yin's hand again. She had thought he was going to continue walking to get the dress, but instead they walk two or three steps Hei pushes Yin gently (yet firmly) against the wall of the smooth office building and gently kisses her lips. Learning from the previous night Yin stayed still and didn't move her body in anyway, but instead kissed him back. Hei was taken by surprise on this one. She brings her hand up to stroke and play with his smooth, silky, shiny, black hair, of which she loved the smell of. The smell of his long, black hair always made her feel safe. And when they kissed the hair in front of his eyes tickled her forehead. But she loved the sensation she got from his hair tickling her, its what made it special to her, the way she knew it was Hei and no one else. Also how gently he handled her, his strong, well toned body and arms made him intimidating to other men. But he handled her so gently that she saw right past his rough side and into his gentle, loving, and compassionate side. But his looks didn't only work on men, it worked on women too, but in the opposite way. Instead of keeping them away it attracted them to Hei. And with Yin being so small the other women overlooked her when she was standing next to Hei. This just gave more opportunities for Yin to see how much Hei truly loved her, and how he **only** wanted her and no one else. By now Hei had broken the kiss and was resting his forehead against hers, lightly stroking stray strands of hair behind her ear. As Hei looked into her eyes, all he saw was blankness, but he knew that deep inside, Yin was smiling. "Yin, how about we go get your dress for tonight."

"Alright." Yin replies back.

They continued to walk to the shopping area that (as with all men) Hei tried to avoid. Yin slips her fingers from Hei's grasp and takes an extra step forward. But in a quick, casual way Hei catches up to her, grabs her hand and whispers in her ear "Stay close. It's busy up ahead." and than plants a gentle kiss on her cheek. Yin follows Hei through the crowd of people to a shop. Hei opens the shop door and Yin walks in. As the door closes behind them a cheerful young lady walks up to them, "Hello, and welcome to Occasions Style and Boutique! How may I help you today?"

"Hi, um my wife was looking for a new dress." Hei said in his Li voice.

"Alright then! What kind of dress are you looking for today miss?" asked the cheery attendant.

"Same length as this one." Yin said politely to the attendant while smoothing out her dress.

"Alrighty then! Come this way." she leads Hei and Yin through the store to a row of dresses that (in his opinion) Hei thinks Yin would look stunning in any of them. "Call me if you need anything." the attendant says walking away.

"Thank you." Hei calls to the attendant. He sits on the bench as Yin grabs a dress, feels it then pushes it to her right to move on.

A good twenty minutes passed by the time Hei finally saw Yin pull a dress off a rack. And my was it cute, a strapless black dress with a smooth, silky, top and the skirt had about 3 layers, the top one had sparkles on it. Hei was stunned by the beauty of the dress. Yin walks towards him with it draped over her arm, she looks from the dress to Hei and back at the dress. "You want to try it on Yin?" Hei asked her.

"Yes." was the reply, so Hei stood up and called for the store attendant.

"What would you like sir?" she asks

"My wife would like to try on the dress she found."

"Okay. Follow me please." the store attendant says grabbing one of the keys on her key chain. She puts the key into a lock on one of the doors and opens it up for Yin, "Here you go. Let me know when your done." she says with a smile as she walks to the front of the store. Yin walks into the changing room and was about to close the door on till Hei stops the door. "Turn around dear, I'll unzip the dress for you." She turns and he unzips the dress for her, "There you go."

"Thank you." she replies back closing the door behind her. Hei leans against the wall across from the change room as he waits for Yin to come back out.

She opens the door a couple minutes later and asks Hei to zip up the dress for her. So he does, and when he's done he gives her a little twirl and she looses her balance and falls toward him. She can feel his collar bone on the back of her head as he kisses her ear gently. She brings her hand up and pulls her mouth into a smile. She stands on her own two feet and looks at Hei, giving a little twirl so he can see her again she stops facing him.

"Stunning Yin, absolutely stunning." he says reaching his hand out to cup her cheek and kisses her forehead. She looks at Hei's face and finds a slight smile on his face. He unzips the dress for her and she walks into the dressing room. He closes the door behind her and walks to the front desk where the attendant is standing.

Yin walks out of the changing room with the black dress draped over her her arm. She places it down on the counter and Hei pays for it. The lady puts it in a bag and Hei picks it up, "Thank you." Hei says over his shoulder as he turns to the door.

"You're welcome! Please come again." the attendant called out as he opened the door. He walks into the street and his face changes from the always cheerful Li Shunsheng to the stern, fearless, cold face of the Black Reaper. Scanning the streets before proceeding any further than the entrance; he sees no obvious danger and proceeds down the street.

Just then Hei hears a mumble from his ear piece tucked away in his coat, he pulls it out and casually walks over to the building putting it in his ear. Yin stands next to him as he speaks "What is it Huang?" Hei says to him angrily.

"Mao found the building that the contractors are in. It's not that far from your location and we are to investigate." Huang tells him over the radio.

"Understood. But what about Yin?'

"Tell her to stay put, Mao should be nearby and can watch her until you get back." Huangs voice is becoming annoying to Hei now. With out a word he put the ear piece back in his jacket and walks down a deserted street and into an alley way, carrying the bag and dragging Yin along with him.

"Yin, Huang wants me to check out those contractors. He told me to tell you to stay put, Mao should be here soon to keep you company." he says with his arms on either side of her, inches from her gorgeous face with her lilac eyes, the ones most people saw nothing in, but he saw her eyes swimming with emotion. He gave her a gentle hand on the shoulder, but she leaps forward and hugs him tight. "Be careful.." she says sweetly. She lets go and steps back a little opening his bag and grabbing his utility belt and straps it firmly to his waist, next grabbing the black trench coat and sliding it on as if he had done it millions of times. The final step, the part Yin always feared, He grabs the mask out of his bag, but before putting it on he walks forward and gives Yin a gentle kiss behind the ear as he whispers in his low, husky voice, "I will." and he slides it on and shoots his hook to the top of the building, gliding away silently as if he where a ghost.

Hei jumps from building to building following Huangs directions to a small shack. He crouches on top of the building, "What's the status Hei?" Huang asks over the radio.

"One window facing my direction, and then a door on the north side." replies Hei.

"Alright, you know what to do." then the radio clicks off. Hei deploys his grappling hook to the next building over so he can get a better look, he makes sure the door is clear, so he can make an easy escape. Just then he flattens himself to the building as the door opens, _'Damn it! Their doll must have seen me!'_ Hei thinks in his mind. He feels around trying to find _something _that he can use to create a diversion. He rolls over and finds a chunk of concrete on his left side and picks it up. Standing to a crouch position he throws the concrete. He looks over the barrier to see that they had fallen for it, "Idiots." Hei says coldly while standing up, "This will be all to easy of a mission." He says with a twisted smile behind his mask. The thought of having to just take down the contractors,, and leave the doll unhurt sounded like child's play; and merely a warm up for tonight's mission (of which he was sure the police would get involved with, as well as other contractors.). Hei steps away from the barrier a couple of paces then starts into a run, propelling himself off the building with an acrobatic flip and landing silently on the roof of the shack. Slowly rising to his feet and rummaging in his pocket he watches the two search the east side of the house. He finds what he's looking for in his pocket and pulls out a smoke bomb. He throws it to the ground as he runs to the north side of the house towards the door. Running off the building he lands lightly on the ground in front of the door and opens it. He walks in, grabs the doll and heads for the door again, but he hears the footsteps of the contractors and knows he can't go through the door, so he opens the window and does a diving front flip while jumping through and protecting the doll. He rolls onto his back and his feet land flat for a second and he pushes forward which starts him into a run and he stops just in front of the building setting the doll down gently. He turns to see the contractors chasing after him; he rushes forward drawing his twin bladed knives and spreading his arms out straight from his shoulders he almost makes contact with the two contractors but the male vanishes and re-appears a few feet away and the woman dodges the knife. But Hei was to quick and shot the knife out hitting her directly in the side. He retracts the blade just in time to wheel around and see the man contractor coming at him so he dodges and sends a wire around the mans throat. He sends a bolt of electricity through the mans body and he falls limp, and life less on the ground. He walks toward the doll, "You're free now." he says before shooting his grappling hook to a nearby building and sailing off.

Swooping back into the alley he left Yin in, he finds Mao curled up on her lap. She speaks "Hei..." then gently pushes the cat off her lap and stands as Hei walks forward to where she stood. He pulls off his mask and stuffs it in his bag. She leaps forward to hug him but he side steps dodging the hug, "Why?" is all she asks while he takes off his black trench coat and utility belt. The cat finally realizes he's no longer on the girls lap and looks up to see Hei.

"That was quick." Mao said as he stretched from his short nap.

"The contractors were stupid, they both went after the diversion and got caught in the smoke bomb." Hei says while walking toward a dumpster and leaning against it.

"The rational thing to do would've been to leave one person with the doll while the other checked it out; mind you not all contractors are rational." he says shooting a purple eye at Hei, who scowled.

"Better watch it Mao, or I'll purposely tell the land lady she can turn you into stew." Retorts Hei coldly.

"That's a new low for contractors, threatening their team member they'll get turned to stew. That's just as cold as before." Mao says turning to walk back down the alley. Hei pulls out his radio and puts his ear piece in his ear, "Huang, mission complete. I'll be continuing preparation for tonight." Hei says staring at the doll that is only a few inches from his side _'How did she move to my side so quick? Even with me not noticing!'_

"Alright, is Mao on his way back?"

"Yea, he's coming." Hei says still staring at the doll. The radio clicks off on Huangs end without an answer, but Hei isn't worried, Huang was probably in a bad mood anyway. He stuffs the ear piece back in his coat and then he feels arms wrap around his body, not tightly but gentle; he knew it was Yin. _'Why is she so persistent on giving me a hug!'_ His hands were in his pockets, he could easily break it but he didn't want to hurt Yin (And no. Not physically hurt her, emotionally hurt her.). She lets go and steps away from him, sensing the leftover anger/adrenaline from the fight in his eyes, he said it hadn't been tough but as he said earlier... the contractors had been stupid, and stupid people get hurt.

As they walk back to the busy shopping area Yin finds it a surprise that Hei isn't looking for a place to eat. She can feel that the sun is high and it feels warm on her skin, She wondered what it would be like to see with her own eyes, instead of her spectre. But she shakes that from her head when she smells ramen noodles, _'Maybe he had been looking for food'_ she thought in her mind. She feels him pull her over and she knows it's a ramen stand, She feels around her waist and finds the chair and sits down.

"What may I get you two this afternoon?" she hears a man ask.

"Thirteen bowls of beef ramen. And one bowl of vegetable." She hears Hei order.

"A-alright, coming right up sir!" She hears the man say in surprise. She can sense Hei looking at her and she pulls her mouth into a smile. She hears the man scoop noodles into a few bowls and add broth then set them on the counter. Yin hears Hei push one in front of her and she smells it _'Vegetable..'_ she thinks in her mind, "Thank you H-" she gets cut off by a finger on her mouth.

"You're welcome, Yin." Yin hears Hei say, taking his finger off her mouth. _'Damn that was close' _Hei thinks in his head as he watches Yin stare blankly at the bowl of ramen. He picks up his own bowl and starts slurping away as Yin gently picks up her chop sticks and eats slowly, one noodle at a time

As Hei finishes the last of the noodles in his 13th bowl he looks over at Yin to find she has just finished with her bowl. He lets out a sigh and contemplates what he's going to do next. "Moneys on the counter" Hei says as he stands from his chair and puts the coins on the counter. He bends down and picks up the bag with the dress and grabs Yin's hand interlocking his finger with hers as they walk down the street to a cosmetics shop.

**A/N: **Thanks for following this story, and I hope to get some reviews on what you would like to hear! Also the other 2 chapter will be about this long, so at least you'll have _something_ to read, right!?

Mao: Hei better not turn me into stew!

Huang: He was only joking, right Hei?

Hei: No. I will one of these days.

Mao and Huang: ...

Yin: *Throws arms around Hei for no reason*

Hei: Yin get off me, please.

Yin: No.

Me: At least I don't own Darker Than Black... o.0


End file.
